Sarina Shizukume
Sarina Shizukume (雫芽 さりな) is a main character of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Sarina is a fair-skinned girl with desire red hair and eye color. Her hairstyle is loose pigtails that are supported by 2 blue-ish gray hair ties. After the cutting incident, she has a visible big stitch on her neck. When using her stick, her hair changes to yellow. History At first, she is one of Aya's three bullies and she later becomes a magical girl with the power to slice through things. She becomes the replacement Magical Girl Hunter for Shioi Rina. She is hateful and holds a grudge against Aya. However in later chapters, while she still shows her dislike to Aya and Tsuyuno, as they are responsible for her scar in the first place, she later helps them (along with the others) to defeat the admins before she kills them. Personality She has an explosive personality, envious, vengeful, resentful and hypocritical as seen in the memories of Aya Asagiri. Her passage to Magical Girl made her thirst for revenge and hatred, increase to the level of engaging in a direct fight against the protagonist in order to end her life. However, in the later chapters it is shown that she is turning kind and even offered Aya to take some of her lifespan just to fight with everyone together against the Administrators. Abilities Slice Using her yo-yo, Sarina is able to slice all that gets in the way. However, the attack range is limited by the length of the thread to which she attached a yo-yo. In addition, if the target is moving, they will be very difficult to defeat as Sarina is an ordinary schoolgirl, and doesn't have any combat skills. It is shown that even this can't destroy another stick. While using her stick, blood flows from her ears and her hair changes color. Her weapon was given by Nana. Teleportation She stole Aya Asagiri's stick, which has the ability of teleportation. She had only used it once when she helped Aya, Tsuyuno and Rina against Nana. Trivia * She is the only known Magical Girl who was not given a stick because of a bad life but to complete a mission. But her desire for revenge may also be the reason but Nana gave her a stick to be the new Magical Hunter. * Her design must be inspired by Sayano Kaede, a character of Mahou Shoujo of The End. * Likes donuts and carbonated water. ** Dislikes coffee and studying. * Haruka Yamazaki, Sarina's seiyu, also sings the ending to the anime. * She and Melissa Maina Mitsushiro have similar traits: # They both bullied the main protagonist of each story. # They both are the leader of their own trio. # They are both involved in an attempted rape. Aya for Sarina and Takuma for Melissa. # They are also one of the main reasons why the main protagonists became Magical Girls. # Her birthday is on April 25th. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site